


An American in Paris

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Other Family Album [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, F/M, Gen, Paris - Freeform, a veritable menagerie, fun stuff, travels abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: After much begging and pleading, Jamie finally gets to take the opportunity to visit his Uncle Lafayette at his home in Paris.





	An American in Paris

Jamie was practically vibrating out of his skin. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening! It had taken a lot of cajoling from him and his mother to get his dad to agree to this. Even Uncle Laf had stepped in. But now it was happening, Jamie was going to spend the summer in France with Uncle Laf and his family. But his father still seemed hesitant, which was why he was flying to France with Uncle Laf. That in and of itself wasn’t actually a bad thing. Jamie liked spending time with Uncle Laf. 

“You ready to go?” Uncle Laf asked.

His parents had accompanied them to the airport, but now they had already checked in and dropped off their checked luggage, which meant heading through security. Jamie gripped the straps of his backpack excitedly, this was really happening.

“Have a good time,” Eliza said, pulling her son into a hug. 

“Skype us every day,” Alex commanded. 

Eliza cleared her throat. 

“Or whenever you feel like it,” amended Alex.

“We better get going,” Lafayette glanced at his watch.

“Take good care of our boy, Laf,” Eliza told their friend, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I wouldn’t dare do anything else,” Lafayette agreed.

Alex couldn’t resist giving his son one more long hug before letting him continue with his travels.

“Come, young Hamilton,” Lafayette said, throwing an arm around Jamie’s shoulders, “Let is make you a world traveler.”

 

Jamie followed Lafayette through the airport to security. There was an extremely long line snaking through the hall.

Lafayette seemed to either not notice or not care and continued working beside the line. 

“What are you doing, Uncle Laf?” Jamie asked, “We have to wait in line.”

“Do not worry,” Lafayette said, waving a hand, “I have this card, Global Access. I can skip the security line. And since you are a minor and in my care, you can skip with me. Come.”

Jamie eagerly followed, “Why do we get to just skip?” he asked.

“As I said, my Global Access card,” Lafayette told him, “I go in and out of the country so often for both business and pleasure. Plus, I am a dignitary, no? Ambassador to France. That gives me special privileges.”

“That’s so cool!” Jamie gaped.

Lafayette chuckled, “I’m glad you think so.”

 

“So what’s it like in Paris?” Jamie asked, despute having read many books on the subject, he wanted to hear about it from his Uncle Laf.

“Beautiful,” Lafayette told him with a sigh, “Sophisticated. Also very busy.”

“Do you have any favorite places?” Jamie continued, he was excited not just to better his French, but of course to see all the sights.

“It’s a little cliche,” Lafayette admitted, “but seeing the Eiffel Tower at night had always given me the chills. I’ve never been one for favorite places, though. I love everywhere.”

 

After going through security they made their way to international flights. Lafayette didn’t go to a gate, though. He veered off to a set of frosted glass doors. Above the doors there was the Air France logo. 

“What’s this?” Jamie asked. 

“Business lounge,” Lafayette explained, “Did I not say? We are flying first class.”

Jamie gaped, “What?”

“It’s the only way to fly to France,” Lafayette sniffed, “How else is one supposed to get some real sleep if you can’t lay down all the way?”

Jamie had been on a plane before, he’d even flown overseas when they went to visit Aunt Angelica that one time, but he’d never flown anything other than economy class. The lounge was filled with people dressed in crisp suits, lounging in cushy leather chairs. Spying an empty seat Jamie made a beeline for it, sinking down deeply ini the overstuffed chair.

Lafayette joined him at a more sedate pace. 

“There are snacks and drinks over there,” he said, pointing to the far end of the room. 

From his place, Jamie could see various packaged snacks as well as muffins and other pastries. There was coffee and hot water and a little cooler with a clear door through which he could see cans of soda. 

“Wait seriously?” Jamie raised his brows.

“Go ahead,” Lafayette nodded.

“Save my seat!” Jamie requested, as if his Uncle Laf would do anything else. 

Jamie wasn’t even all that hungry, but the prospect of free food was too enticing to resist. He grab several packets of snacks for the flights as well as a can of soda to drink before they boarded.

He started with a packet of Mike and Ikes as he fished around in his bag for his book.

“We have a little over an hour before boarding,” Lafayette reminded him, “Don’t get too sucked in.”

“I won’t,” Jamie promised, despite that fact that he knew he couldn’t really promise that. He couldn’t help that he’d gotten the same love of literature that Pip had.

 

He curled up in the chair comfortably and the time began to pass quickly. Before he knew it, Lafayette was patting him on the shoulder because it was time to board their flight. They lined up with all the passengers, Jamie clutching hid boarding pass as they did so.

They got to board pretty early in the process, both because of being in first class and because of Lafayette’s status as a dignitary. 

 

When they got to their cabin Jamie had to take a step back, “This can’t be real,” he gaped.

 

There were only two seats in their particular cabin area, although he could see that there were a couple more of these pods as well. Seat was definitely an understatement. Not only were there comfy looking chairs but a personal table that was folded up and on the side. In addition, there was a small tray with a cup holder right beside the armrest. Each seat also had a personal tv across from it, the screen the size of a large computer monitor. Jamie sat in one of the seats and noticed some buttons on the armrest by the window. Pressing them revealed that he could just raise a footrest or even make the chair lay all the way back so that it was practically a twin sized bed. 

“Welcome aboard,” a flight attendant said in both French and English, stepping into their secluded area and giving him them a smile.

“So wonderful to be aboard,” Lafayette replied in French, obviously telling their flight attendant what language they would prefer. Jamie didn’t mind. His French was pretty good and he definitely wanted to improve it. 

“My name is Amelia and I will be taking care of you on this flight,” the attendant replied in the same language, “Could I offer you some champagne before take off? It will be accompanied by a selection of finger sandwiches and cake.”

“I will,” Lafayette told her, “but the boy is underage. So it is best to wait until we are over international waters to offer him such a choice.”

Amelia laughed and Jamie felt himself blush. 

“Well then, young man,” Amelia said, turning to Jamie. She was really pretty and Jamie found himself to be quite nervous, “Perhaps a Shirley Temple?”

Jamie could only nod and whisper a quick merci. Soon Amelia returned with their drinks, Jamie’s included a skewer full of bright red cherries.

 

He thanked her again when she placed it in his cup holder along with a napkin. She soon returned with two small plates of the promised sandwiches and cakes, one for each of them. 

“This is the best thing ever,” Jamie told Lafayette in English after she’d left, “You fly like this all the time?”

Lafayette nodded, “If you can travel in style, why not?”

Jamie was in awe. He knew that his family was pretty well off, but this was something else entirely. At some point Jamie had fallen asleep, and woke up shortly before their descent into Paris.  
His face was practically glued to the window during the last hour or so of the flight, eyes wide as he took his first look of Paris. 

“This is so cool,” he gasped as he looked at his birds eye view of the city in front of him. As they got closer he wasn’t sure but he thought he could see some of the famous landmarks.

He hoped he’d have a chance to explore them all. He didn’t care how touristy it was. If Uncle Laf’s family didn’t take him, he would just get on a train and explore himself.

“Welcome to Paris,” Lafayette grinned.

Soon enough, they were on the ground. Lafayette’s status had them expedited through customs and their luggage was even waiting for them already by the carousel and a man in a suit and cap. 

“Monsieur de Lafayette,” the man greeted, tipping his head slightly, “the car is right outside.”

“Thank you, Jerome,” Lafayette replied, “And May I introduce Jamie Hamilton. He’ll be staying with us for the summer.”

“A pleasure to meet you Monsieur Hamilton,” Jerome nodded his head.

The car ride found Jamie itching to hang out the window so that he could see more of the city. Unlike D.C and New York, the streets of Paris twisted and turned, hardly different than they were hundreds of years ago. As they went across a bridge over Seine Jamie let out a gasp. He was really here, it wasn’t a dream because this was the Seine, with it’s famous bridges crossing it, like this one.

“This is the Pont Alexandre III,” Jamie found himself saying looked at the large golden statues, “right?”

“You certainly know a lot about Paris,” Lafayette laughed, “and you would be correct.

Jamie kept himself from rambling on how the bridges was a symbol of Franco-Russian alliance, named in honor of the former Tsar. Uncle Laf could hardly need a history lesson of his own home.  
Lafayette chuckled at Jamie’s obvious delight as they continued through the streets of the city. 

When they pulled up a Lafayette’s home, they were a ways from the city center. It actually kind of reminded Jamie of visiting Grandpa George or Grandma Kitty. It was that sort of larger home with some surrounding land. He even saw some sort of barn or stable. 

 

“Do you like to ride?” Lafayette asked.

 

“Horses?” Jamie asked, then shook his head, “I’ve never done it before.”

“You must let Anastasie teach you while you are here,” Lafayette decided, “She came this close,” he held his forefinger and thumb about centimeter apart, “to qualifying for the Olympics in dressage.”

Jamie was shocked, “Wow.”

“All my girls can ride quite well,” Lafayette said proudly, “Georges, he is more like your brother Philip. A scholar.”

Jamie smiled as he got out of the car, “This is amazing.”

“It has been in my family for many years,” Lafayette told him, “It was even used during World War One for the overflow of British injured. There have been renovations since then, of course.”

“Just like Grandma Kitty’s house in Albany,” Jamie remarked.

The two of them walked up towards the house, Jamie wheeling his large bag behind him.

“Yes,” Lafayette nodded as they walked, “Many houses were used in this way, especially large ones such as this one and the Schuyler Mansion.”

Lafayette opened the door for Jamie who entered into a large and airy front hall.

Almost immediately, a sleek greyhound made an appearance and trotted over. 

“My welcoming committee,” Lafayette said fondly, “Antoinette was in the races but I adopted her after she retired. She always greets me when I come home every day.”

Antoinette circled around Lafayette before sniffing at Jamie’s bag.

“Do you have other pets?” Jamie asked, holding out a hand for the dog to sniff.

Lafayette chuckled, “They are around here somewhere.”

Before Jamie could ask for any elaboration, Lafayette’s wife entered the foyer. Jamie was pretty sure that he had met Aunt Adrienne at least once, but he didn’t remember much of her since she spent most of her time in France.

“Hello Jamie,” she embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“Hi Aunt Adrienne,” Jamie replied politely. 

“Call me Adi,” Adrienne told him, “I want you to feel at home this summer, so if there are any foods that you want, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” Jamie smiled, he was looking forward to trying real French cuisine this summer.

“Anastasie and Virginie are out shopping,” Adrienne told him, “but they’ll be home soon. Henriette has an internship this summer, so I’m afraid you may not see her too much. Georges is coming home from university tomorrow, so we will probably all go out for lunch and meet up with Henriette.”

“Other than that, we don’t have any plans for the next few days,” Lafayette said, “So you can get over your jet lag, explore the house, watch tv all day, whatever you choose. And I know you want to explore the city, but have no fear, there’s plenty of summer.”

Jamie was pleased, “Sounds good.”

Adrienne led him through the house to his room. Jamie did his very best to keep track of where they were going. He was sure that by the end of the summer he would be able to find his way through the house with ease, but right now it seemed a bit overwhelming. It was probably because of the jet lag.

“Here we are,” Adrienne pushed open the large door.

Jamie had never had his own room before, always sharing with at least one brother. Seeing the size of the room he was to be staying in for the summer was mind blowing. The centerpiece of the room was the biggest bed Jamie had ever seen. There was a bedside table with a lamp and a tv as well as a cushy armchair with another reading lamp. There were two doors, one that lead to a closet and one that led to an attached private bathroom. 

 

“I suppose you would like a rest from all the traveling,” Adrienne spoke as he took it all in.

Jamie was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. He had no idea what time it was here or back home, but he could definitely use a nap. He nodded. 

“Don’t worry about falling asleep,” Adrienne told him, “someone will wake you for dinner.”

“Okay,” Jamie got out mid yawn. 

Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Jamie was asleep. He was woken some time later by someone gently shaking his shoulder. Peeling his eyes open was laborious, but when he did he found a girl grinning down at him. 

“Hello,” she chirped in English, her accent even thicker than Lafayette’s, “I’m Virginie, call me Ginny. Mama sent me to get you for dinner.”

 

Jamie stretched and he reached around for his glasses.

 

“Come,” Ginny instructed him, “Mama made you something very special for dinner.”

 

Jamie perked up the sound of that, back home he always tried to help his mother make new and exciting things. However, he could never do everything he wanted because it was tough feeding nine every night. He hoped that he might have a chance to learn some classes French cooking. Maybe Aunt Adi would be able to share some family recipes with him. Jamie slid down from the bed and followed Ginny to the dining room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, imagining all the French delicacies that might have been prepared for tonight. As they reached the dining room, however, he noticed some very familiar scents wafting from the kitchen. 

 

Jamie scratched his head because while the dining room had the influence of a lot of French design, it smelled a lot like home. What was going on? When they entered the dining room, Jamie realized why everything felt so familiar. Even though he hadn’t even been away for a whole day, he was hit with a sudden wave of homesickness. On the table was one of the meals his mother often made on special occasions, such as his father’s birthday or when Angie was accepted to her first choice university. He hesitated slightly before taking a seat left open by Ginny.

Meatloaf, creamy mashed potatoes, asparagus that had been marinated in a very particular blend of ingredients. Jamie could bet that there would be a strawberry rhubarb pie for dessert, completely with Eliza’s special addition of thyme.

"I hope you will like it," Aunt Adi informed him, "I got the recipes from your mother."

“Thank you,” Jamie murmured.

As they all sat to eat Antoinette slipped through the door and sat beside Lafayette offering him a sad look and a soft whimper. 

“Non,” Lafayette scolded gently, “meatloaf is not for dogs.”

 

Antoinette’s ears drooped as she laid down beside him.

“As if I don’t know what you feed her when I’m not around,” Adrienne glanced at her husband while taking her first bites.

Jamie couldn’t help but laugh as he dug into his own meal, enjoying every bite. It was just as good as his mother’s and he supposed they just wanted him to feel comfortable here. 

He was reintroduced to the other du Motier children while they ate. Ginny was closest to him in age at recently 18, only three years older, and had decide to spend some time traveling Europe before going to university. Georges was three years older than Ginny, although he was currently not present. Two years older than him was Anestasie, or rather Anya, who was in the midst of culinary school. Henriette, who preferred her full name over any nicknames, was the eldest at 24 and engaged in an internship at a the police forensic lab.

“One day I’ll get your father out here,” Lafayette proclaimed sipping at his wine.

“If you can get him to stop working long enough,” Jamie replied. 

Lafayette let out a laugh, “Your mother has taught you well.”

“I learn only from the best,” Jamie smiled.

 

Just then, something brushed against Jamie’s legs and he looked down to find a pure black cat winding around his ankles. 

He began to wonder just how many animals Uncle Laf had.

“I see you’ve made a new friend,” Ginny commented, reaching down to stroke the cat.

“Who’s this, then?” Jamie asked.

Ginny blushed lightly. “I’m afraid I wasn’t a very imaginative ten year old,” she admitted, “Her name is Miss Kitty Cat.”

“She’s very sweet,” Jamie remarked as the cat began to purr.

“Give her a chance, and she will be on your lap in a moment and never leave,” Adrienne told him.

“I can think of worse things,” Jamie laughed.

Once they were finished with dinner, including the pie Jamie had predicted, and all the plates were cleared away, the family moved to the living room. 

“You’re lucky,” Anya told Jamie as they all settled on the couches, “it’s Henriette’s turn to choose what movie we watch. She’s the best at choosing the exact movie that you didn’t realize you wanted to see at any particular moment.”

“It’s some sort of super power,” agreed Ginny. 

As they sat down he realized his Aunt Adi was right and soon Miss Kitty Cat was settled in his lap.

It turned out to be a blessing and a curse. Her soothing warmth and steady purr made it difficult to stay awake. 

Thankfully it was a movie he’d seen many times before back at home. It was also one of his dad’s personal favorites.

“Do you usually watch American films?” Jamie asked.

“Have you met our father?” laughed Anya, “He loves everything American. We grew up watching American films. I’m pretty sure that's how we all learned English.”

“But Legally Blonde?” Jamie laughed, even though he had to admit he liked the movie too.

“Why not?” countered Lafayette, “It is a very fun movie.”

Jamie had to hand it to him there, Uncle Laf wasn’t wrong. He just only hoped he couldn’t quote it the way his father could.

With the movie and intermittent conversation, Jamie was able to stay awake until about 9:30pm, then the time difference caught up with him, despite his nap that afternoon, and he went to bed for the night. 

 

The next day Jamie decided he was going to do a little exploring around the rather large house. But first, he was pleased that he managed to find his way back to the dining room where he found Adrienne sitting and reading a newspaper while eating breakfast. 

“Jamie,” she greeted, “good morning. Come, join me for some fruit and pastries. Would you like coffee?”

 

"Do you happen to have any tea?" Jamie asked, unlike other members of his family he preferred that over mass quantities of caffeine.

“Of course,” Adrienne replied, “We have chamomile and mint tea. If you’d like, I can also steep it with some fresh lemongrass.”

“Sure,” agreed Jamie, “in chamomile please.”

 

“Coming right up,” Adrienne smiled.

When Adrienne brought back his tea, which was absolutely delicious, she and Jamie chatted about various things. He found her surprisingly easy to talk to and was thrilled when she agreed to switch to French so that he could work on his vocabulary. 

“Do your other siblings speak French as well?” Adrienne asked.

“We all have at least an understanding of French and Spanish,” Jamie replied, “but I’m the one who knows them best. I like languages. I want to learn at least seven!”

“Impressive,” Adrienne, “well we can certainly help you with the French.”

“Thank you,” Jamie grinned, “I’m looking forward to it. I want to speak as little English as possible while I’m here.”

“Very well,” Adrienne smiled.

After finishing their breakfast, Adrienne continued to read the paper while Jamie continued his plan to explore. From somewhere down a long hall we could hear Uncle Laf talking in rapid French. He didn’t want to bother Lafayette while he was working, but Jamie was curious so he ducked his head into the room. Uncle Laf was sitting behind a large, ornate wooden desk speaking into a phone. When he saw Jamie, Lafayette waved permission to enter while he continued with his conversation.

It reminded him of his father’s office in the White House except for one key difference that nearly made Jamie jump out of his skin. In the corner of the room there was a large aquarium tank. Most of it was filled with water, but there was also a raised rock right underneath a heat lamp. On that rock, basking in that heat lamp was a small, crocodile-like animal.

“What is that?” Jamie sqeaked, not wanting to get too close, but curious enough to keep looking.

Lafayette, who happened to just finish his phone conversation, replied, “That is my caiman Alexandre. A gift from a good friend of mine.”

“A caiman?” Jamie questioned, take a few steps closer to the tank. 

“Don’t worry, he can’t get out,” Lafayette assured him, “There is a lid.”

Then the other part of what Lafayette has said hit him. 

“Did you name it after my dad?”

Lafayette chuckled, “I couldn’t resist.”

Jamie ventured a step closer to the tank to get a better look at the reptile.

“Isn’t he cute?” asked Lafayette. 

“I guess that’s one way of describing it,” admitted Jamie.

Lafayette was grinning now, “Adrienne was not too pleased at first, but she’s grown to like him too.”

“Are there any other animal surprises I should look out for?” Jamie asked. 

 

Lafayette leaned forward at his desk an appeared to be counting for a moment. Jamie was concerned that he was going to come out with some ridiculously high number. 

 

“Just six,” Lafayette concluded.

“Just?” Jamie asked incredulously. 

“And of course the horses,” Lafayette added. 

Jamie blinked, he certainly had not been expecting that.

“It also doesn’t include Antoinette, Miss Kitty Cat, or Alexandre over here,” continued Lafayette. 

 

“What?” Jamie gaped, he hadn’t realized he’d be staying at a veritable zoo this summer.

“I challenge you to find them all,” Lafayette grinned, “without getting any help.”

“Challenge accepted,” Jamie replied.

 

A few hours later, Jamie had to cease his animal search when Georges returned from university.

"I've found eight," Jamie huffed certain he'd looked everywhere in the house, "and Uncle Laf said there was nine."

“It’s good to see you too,” Georges said, pulling Jamie into a brief a hug, “What are you talking about.”

“The animals,” Jamie explained, “I already knew about Antoinette, Miss Kitty Cat, and Alexandre. I found Louis, Julien, Emmy, and the two parakeets.”

“Abbot and Costello,” Georges nodded. 

“But I can’t find the last one,” huffed Jamie, “and don’t tell me. The deal was no hints.”

“It’s only his first day,” Georges said to his father, “and already you’ve decided to drive the boy mad. Really, Papa?”

Lafayette simply shrugged his shoulders, "He said he was up to the challenge."

“Don’t let my father intimidate you into doing things,” Georges informed Jamie, “He will definitely take advantage of that and see what he can get away with.”

 

“I would never take advantage of anyone!” Lafayette retorted.

Georges rolled his eyes, “of course not.”

“So what is the last one?” Jamie asked more curious about the creature he had missed.

“So you give in?” Lafayette asked. 

“Yes,” Jamie admitted.

“I have a delightful toucan named Sam,” Lafayette declared.

“A toucan?” Jamie raised his brows wondering how he could have missed that.

“He was a gift from the same person who gave me Alexandre,” Lafayette said.

Jamie wondered just who this friend was who had such exotic tastes in animals, especially as gifts.

“Come along, boys,” Adrienne said as she entered the foyer, Anya and Ginny in tow, “our lunch reservation is in an hour and we need to pick up Henriette first.”

Jamie followed, his first chance to really experience Paris! It was going to be amazing. The same driver that had met them at the airport pulled a car up and held the door open for them. It didn’t look like much on the outside, but surprisingly the six of them fit quite comfortably and there was still a space open for Henriette. Adrienne told Jerome where they were going as Jamie clicked his seatbelt. Then they were off. As with the trip to the house, Jamie was looking out the window the entire time, letting the sound of the family’s conversations wash over him. 

 

They got out in front of a picturesque restaurant, complete with a patio covered in summer blooms. The host recognized Lafayette on sight and greeted him by name. 

“Your usual table, Monsieur du Motier,” he said, “enjoy!”

“Thank you Gilles,” Lafayette smiled.

“Anything to start you off?” Gilles asked.

“Water,” Lafayette requested, “and a bottle of white. You know what I like.”

“Yes Monsieur,” Gilles nodded.

“This is a favorite place of ours,” Georges told Jamie when the two of them ended up sitting next to each other, “Ginny orders the same thing every time.”

“I like what I like,” Ginny told her brother. 

“No, you’re just picky,” teased Georges. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” 

Jamie laughed, instantly reminded of his siblings at home. It was kind of comforting to know that siblings were the same no matter where in the world you were. Jamie turned his attention to the menu a test on his grasp of the language. He was happy to find that he could actually read and understand the menu fairly easily. There were a few things here and there that he didn’t know, but a quick question to Georges revealed that it was mostly things like herbs and spices. And it all looked amazing, he struggled to decide.

 

He was trying to listen in on everybody else, to maybe get an idea what others were getting. 

“When in Rome,” Jamie decided, seeing as this was a great opportunity to try something he wouldn’t usually get at home.

 

When the waiter returned Jamie had his order ready, and informed the waiter he would like to ratatouille.  
“A wonderful choice,” the waiter praised, “Ours is the best ratatouille in the city, you’ll see.”

“They all say that,” Georges confided in Jamie when the waiter left. 

“Of course,” laughed Jamie.

“But you’ll have enough time to make that decision for yourself,” Georges added.

“I want to try everything that I can,” Jamie said excitedly, “freshly baked croissants, wine and cheese, escargot.”

“I think we can make that happen,” Georges said with a grin, “You’re very interested in culture as well as food, yes?”

“I am,” Jamie confirmed, “I want to be an annoying tourist first and then try to explore the lesser known areas.”

“Well, I’m happy to be your guide when I can,” Georges told him, “I’m studying history with a focus of art history. I have a part time internship at the Louvre this summer.”

“Really?” gasped Jamie, eyes wide.

“My father knew someone in the restoration department who helped me,” Georges explained.

“That is so cool!” exclaimed Jamie, “Can you get me in? Can I see behind the scenes?”

“I’ll have to ask,” Georges smiled.

This summer had just gotten a whole lot cooler. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch, the meal was truly delicious. Eventually, Henriette had to return to her internship and they only stayed for a short time after she left before heading back to the house.

—————

A few days later, Georges was able to make good on his offer to play your guide. He insisted that he really didn’t mind helping Jamie get his full tourist experience and honestly Jamie was glad to have someone by his side who knew the city well. 

“We’ll have to spend at least a day in the Lourve, so what would you like to do first?” Georges asked.

“The Eiffel Tower,” Jamie responded immediately, “I can’t believe I’ve been here for so long and haven’t been there yet.”

“We can do that,” Georges nodded.

“And go all the way to the top?” Jamie asked.

“Sure,” Georges agreed, “I don’t think I’ve ever been up there either.”

“I also want to go to the catacombs,” Jamie added.

“That will have to be on its own day,” Georges told him, “Wait times to get in can be pretty extensive if you don’t get there early. I’ve had friends who went to stand in line an hour before the catacombs open and the line was already around the block.”

“Wow,” Jamie’s eyes went wide.

“So anywhere else?” Georges asked.

“Notre Dame,” Jamie said, “and I’d like to see Champs-Élysées, even though I definitely afford to buy anything. Oh! And the Arc de Triomphe.”

“All the hot spots,” Georges laughed.

“I warned you that I wanted to do the whole tourist thing,” Jamie told him.

“And that we will do,” Georges nodded.

—————

“You would not believe everything I’ve done!” Jamie exclaimed sitting at a computer with Skype opened.

The picture wasn’t clear, it kept pixelating and skipping, but he could still more or less see his parents faces.

“Any favorites?” his mother asked.

“Notre Dame,” Jamie answered, “I could have stayed there forever looking at all the different statues and things. But the catacombs were also really cool and a bit creepy. Oh! And seeing the whole city from the top of the Eiffel Tower. And when Georges took me behind the scenes at the Louvre...”

“So, everything,” his father chuckled.

“Basically” Jamie nodded, “but there is still so much to do!” he exclaimed, “I never want to leave.”

 

“I think your father might have something to say about that,” Eliza said. 

“Yes,” Alex agreed, unashamed. 

“I’m only joking,” Jamie rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, we’re glad that you’re having a good time,” Eliza told him. 

“I really am,” Jamie nodded.

“You seem to be spending a lot of time with Georges,” she said. 

“It’s been fun,” Jamie agreed, “Different than hanging out with my actual older brothers.”

“Don’t let Pip and AJ hear you say that,” Alex smirked.

“I didn’t say it was better,” Jamie defended, “just different.”

 

“Alex, leave him alone,” his mother informed his father.

 

“A joke,” Alex defended, “I’m not allowed to joke?”

Eliza rolled her eyes, she then turned back to Jamie, “Just promise me you’ll continue to have fun.”

Jamie laughed, “Now that’s a promise I can definitely keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Jamie: 15  
> Georges: 21  
> Henriette: 24  
> Anastasie: 23  
> Virginie: 18


End file.
